buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Ambrosi
D.O.B: April 22 Race: 'Vampire '''Archtype: '''Slayer '''Occupation: '''Backup Volcalist '''Hobbies: '''Acting, Acrobatics, Singing, Writing, Slaying, etc. '''Theme Song: '"The Pleasure is All Mine," by Bjork ''(Piper's Documented History)' Piper Jayne Ambrosi was born in Voluntari, Romania to american mother Jennifer Michelle-Ambrosi, and romanian father Retezat Ambrosi. She lived there for six years until her parents divorced in 2003 for what was legally documented as a no-fault, 'Irretrievable Breakdown of Marriage.' In truth, though, the main basis for the split were the heavy religious differences that strained the marital relationship. While Jennifer worshipped Jesus, Retazat was the founder of a highly volatile Vampire Worshiping Cult known as 'Ambulatories de Nocte,' or 'Walkers of the Night.' Of course, Jennifer assumed that his confession was harmless trickery, or a joke of some sort. After all, Jennifer had never seen a Vampire, or anything involving the Supernatural save for her God. However, once Piper was born, she noticed Retezat was attempting to instill into her what she believed blasphemous to her God: He would rather Piper be as he is; to worship Vampires and deny Christ. However fictional she believed it to be, Jennifer filed for divorce, moving back to the states to live in Miami, Florida, where she would raise Piper. Piper somewhat resented her earlier childhood upbringing; though not necessarily the message and the beliefs instilled into her, but the method in which her mother raised her: Overly strict, and very suffocating. Though, Piper did manage to talk her mother into enrolling her into a private middle school for the performing arts, having an aspiration to be an actress. Of course, while there, she found herself throwing out whatever her mother taught her for a more palatable freedom that clinged to a secular life. Retezat, Piper's father did manage however to get back in contact with Piper, harmlessly writing her letters and petitioning her to accompany him in Romania for a summer. She did; the first summer of her seventh grade year on a whim of 'Carpe Diam,' a lesson learned from her Performing Arts school. Of course, she lied to her mother, forged a few signatures, and shortly after the school year, she took a plane headed towards Voluntari. Her father never mentioned the Ambulatories de Nocte; the first visit he used simply as a means to get to know his daughter. She expressed to him her desire to be an Actress, which he found simply enchanting to hear from her. He was in fact, mesmerized by her beauty; pale skin and gorgeous blue eyes having taken from her mother. He encouraged her the entire time to shoot for the stars, go after her dreams, something which made her come back for the following summers. Piper took the encouragement received by her father back to her middle school, trying out and succeeded onto the Cheerleading Squad, auditioning for and landing several roles in the plays, etc. These trips continued on into the early years of her high school. And during the summer of her Freshmen year in highschool in Voluntari, she was activated as a Slayer by the magical means of Willow Rosenberg by use of the Slayer Scythe. While her father was out involved with his cult, something he still kept secret from her, Piper left the home just to wander off, something her father explicitly told her not to do. By the typical cliche', this so happened at nightfall, and on her back back to her father's home, she chose to take a shortcut through a dark alleyway, and found herself the victim of an attempted mugging. Her persuer was a rather broad shoulderred man, whose face she found very frightining. She used a plethora of her acting charms to try and mosey her way past him, but of course he charged her, and having never been in a physical encounter before, the only thing she could think of to do was to duck into the fetal position. The vampire tripped over her, got up and snarled, and gripped her by the shirt. In fear, she clumsily shot a punch at him that sent him flying into a dumpster, dusting him by some of the broken wood it housed. She was startled to find that her father had been watching. Though he was more shockeed to find that his daughter was a Slayer, a potential threat to the Ambulatories de Nocte; an Affront to everything he had been trying to accomplish with them: Becoming a Nightwalker himself. After he calmed her down, he informed her of what she was, and what it was that she had killed; though he began twisting the lore of The Slayer. In his heart and mind, he believed that he could deliver his daughter to the Vampires, and in turn, be sired along with the rest of his followers. After a few weeks, he introduced her to his cult and the Vampires that associated with them, and it was in this time that he made it known to Piper his true intentions. As he told the cult of the possibilities, she realized he lied... he was going to have her killed so he could be a monster. In a sort of hearbroken rage, she seemed to have given up until two of the Vampires sunk their teeth into her. She screamed out, and flailed her arms, jerking the Vampires away from her. Having no particularly special skills save for her acrobatics from Cheerleading and her charm from actting, she limberly flipped and dashed around the room, avoiding being hit as to stake a few vamps before tossing herself out of the window to flee. She landed semi-gracefully, running off to her father's home to grab her return ticket, and took the plane back to Miami Florida. She told her mother of what happened, minus the Vampire and Slayer part. If anything, she made it sound like a typical abuse, but the two mutually agreed it wouldn't be safe in Miami, so they resolved to move far away from Miami, unannounced. She hates her father. And even more so, she hates Vampires and those who tolerate them. As a Slayer, she firmly believes in her rolse to slay. Once she heard that Sunnydale, a town that was destroyed mysteriously re-appeared, she assumed it'd have to be something Vampiric, and seizing the day, she talked her mother into moving there.